


Baby mine

by Redfield



Series: Criminal Minds oneshots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Hotch, Gore, Horror, Infant Death, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Top Spencer Reid, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Hotch is in labor with his daughter! and FOyet seems to enjoy his suffering.





	

Hotch cried out as the blistering pain ripped through his rectum. Blood poured generously from his torn anal canal. Screaming, he held his stomach, abdominal muscles rippling with contractions as his unborn daughter's life was frantic to escape from her failing mother's body. He stumbled into the living room fir his lover.

"Spencer!" he screamed. The house was empty. The pool of blood under his torn anus throbbed in tune with his pulse and allowed contractions to shred his organs as his muscles tightened and pushed against the torn rectum. Panting, Aaron screamed as his unborn infant shifted and lowered closer to his entrance. With the remainder of his power, the pregnant man let out a wail and collapsed into the kitchen. The blood coagulating in a fair sized puddle under his body. He screamed as a contraction rippled through his body and thin muscle rip from his body.

"Oh God! Spencer! Please!" he screamed. The sound of rigid laughter and slowing clapping echoed through the house. Heavy footfalls fell as they entered the room.

"Poor, poor Aaron. Your wife dead, your husband nowhere to be seen. And here you are. All alone in a secluded house, your filthy faggot body fat with that smart ass little fucker's spawn. Now… where did I leave off?" Aaron stiffened and looked up. George Foyet crouched in front of him, a bloody knife twirling in his fingers. A demonic grin twisted his lips. Hotch panted and stifled a scream as he was forced to part his legs. Foyet was grinning and with quick reflexes, sliced a neat line from Aaron's crotch to his anus. The fabric was sticky with blood and amniotic fluid. Foyet groaned and undid his own jeans. The Reaper's thick cock pulsed with sickening arousal at the bloody mess. Aaron screamed and pulled his parted legs to his chest, holding them as he wailed in agony. Foyet panted and began to fondle his flesh as the mucous covered crown of the infant ripped through the damaged orifice. Hotch whimpered as he panted, shame and fear coursing through him as Foyet got off on watching him push his and Spencer's long awaiting infant from his body.

"Oh fuck…" he heard the Reaper swear. Hotch yelled as he pressed down with all his might on the contracting muscles. The baby's small head slid out, another rigid tear from his entrance allowed her small shoulders to slip out. Aaron panted and raised his hips an inch off the ground. Foyet snarled and shot his hand out. He grabbed Hotch's limp penis and twisted. Aaron screamed. The Reaper grinned and reached low to trace his torn anus, casually avoiding the breaching infant.

"I'm going to have so much fun. I should have kept you when I fucked you last time." Foyet reached between the destroyed body and cupped the newborn's partially revealed body. Aaron whimpered and pushed the remainder of his daughter out of him. Her thin cries to the chilly air made him both sob in relief and fear as Foyet held the bloody infant in his hands. His vision began to fade into darkness. Foyet took the bloody knife in his hands and sliced the withering cord from her dame. The baby howled as she squirmed. Frowning, Foyet shrugged off his jacket and wrapped the blood and mucous cover babe in the cloth.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron…you and that skinny freak have made a beautiful baby girl. Don't worry, I won't kill her." Hotch sob in relief and snarled as he fought the fatigue and stood, blood and fluid flowing from his rectum. Determination etched in his jaw. The torn boxers fell limp at the ground, leaving his blood covered hindquarters bare.

"Put my baby down." He demanded. Foyet cackled and brandished his knife to his Hotch. The baby whined and squirmed.

"It seems that the little beast recognizes your voice." Placing the baby in the sink, he turned and charge at the agent. Hotch dodged the knife to his side and yelped as he fell to the ground. Foyet grinned and delivered a series of rapid, powerful kicks to Aaron's abdomen and groin. The knife flashed in the fading light and buried itself into his belly. Hotch screamed as the white hot agony ripped through him. Foyet roared with demented laughter and kneeled over the man.

"Your fucking spawn is next." Hotch cried out in warning as the Reaper strolled over to the sink. He heard the garbage disposal turn on and his baby began to scream.

~~~…~~~

"Aaron, Wake up!" said male shot up and began to feel his swollen stomach. Spencer Reid stood over him, worry and fear in his honey eyes.

"It was a dream. Just a dream." He muttered. Spencer reached out and held his pregnant lover. Hotch began to cry.

"Is are baby alright?" he asked. Spencer nodded.

"She's fine. Look, you can feel her kicking. She's worried about her mommy." Spencer smiled and held his lover's hand to the fussy fetus under his skin. Aaron sighed and leaned against his husband.

"What was the dream about?" Reid asked. Hotch shuddered and wrapped his arms around the tender stomach.

"I was alone, and our baby was coming. And Foyet…oh god, he was touching me and our baby. He killed her, and all I could do was watch." He cried and curled into his lover's smaller arms.

"Daddy? Are you okay? Is my baby sister coming?" Jack shuffled into the room, worry on his young face. Both adults smiled and shifted to allow the boy into their bed.

"I'm fine buddy. Just a bad dream. A monster was hurting me and you and daddy were not around the help me." He soothed. Jack gasped and hugged his pregnant father.

"Papa and I are here! We'll protect you!" Hotch smiled as Reid slid out of the bed.

"Papa, where you going? Daddy needs us here!" the boy cried. Spencer laughed as Hotch chuckled.

"I know. But I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." He hurried down the hall to the sacred room.

"Daddy, can I sleep here?" Jack asked. Aaron smiled.

"Yeah. You can." Spencer came back and slid into the cool sheets. Jack smiled and squirmed under the blankets between his parents. He sleeping and snoring away in seconds. After a few minutes of quiet, Spencer turned to his lover.

"Are you sure you're okay? You have nightmares, but never this bad." Aaron sighed and scooted closer to his small family. The baby inside him kicked in protest. He grunted and laughed.

"I'm fine. Maybe my hormones are causing it."

"It could also be that this is your first time. And maybe because our child's birth date is the day Haley…you know." Spencer explained. Hotch sighed and rubbed his swell of a belly.

"It could be." Spencer smiled and held his lover.

"I know. Get some sleep. We have to get ready tomorrow for the hospital." Aaron smiled and drifted to sleep.


End file.
